


"What Happens in Italy Stays in Italy"

by simandzayn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, teenage jemily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simandzayn/pseuds/simandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Emily Prentiss sees 17 year old Jennifer Jareau at a Rolling Stones concert and the two couldnt be more different but that doesn't change the fact that Emily Prentiss desperately wants her.</p><p>Emily Prentiss always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What Happens in Italy Stays in Italy"

**Author's Note:**

> I know JJ is a lot younger than Emily than I've made it out to be in this fic but I couldn't make her any younger because it just wasnt realistic even though age only comes up once, its the entire concept of it all. Anyway I've wanted to write something like this for a long time so enjoy!

\- Rome, 1988 – 

Emily Prentiss strolled around the much too large house for a family of three. Of course as the daughter of an ambassador, she wasn’t unaccustomed to being around much too extravagant properties but it doesn’t mean it didn’t piss her off when she saw the waste of space that could house a large percent of the homeless that suffered daily. Between the cooks, the chauffeur, the butlers and the maids, Emily didn’t have to lift a finger. Yet, Emily was different to her mother, a different daughter to what she had hoped Emily would grow up to be. 

Elizabeth Prentiss had hoped her daughter would grow up to be sophisticated, glamorous, charming and elegant with the intention of becoming a career politician much like herself. She had hoped her daughter would enjoy ball room dancing, elegant dresses and stiletto heels. Emily Prentiss was the exact opposite of her mother’s idea of a perfect daughter. Emily ran up the stairs, taking two at a time as she bounded into her room to finish the last of her make up. Her midnight black hair was messy and tousled, yet it seemed to frame her face. Her dark eyes lined with too much black eyeliner, her lips painted a dark shade that was similar to wine, her cheeks slightly rosy due to her fair skin and the cold winter night outside. 

Her body was covered with what was minimal clothing in her mothers eyes but just the right amount of clothing in her own. Ripped fish net stockings covered her legs and Emily jumped around her room, yanking in an upwards direction as she tried to pull up the skin tight mini leather skirt. Once she had successfully managed to button up to two sizes too small mini skirt, she pulled over her black and white rolling stones shirt that she had cut the sleeves and collar off until it was seemed as ‘cool’ in her eyes. She glanced at herself in the mirror and she nodded in approval as she turned around and looked at her backside. Leather always had made her look good. Before she ran out the door, screaming to her mother that she would be back after the rolling stones concert she was attending, she had managed to put on some heeled leather boots and jumped into her awaiting car and her excitement bubbled as they grew closer to the venue. 

-

Jennifer Jareau moved around her family’s cramped hotel room as she tried to get ready for the Rolling Stones concert she had so desperately being looking forward to since her mother allowed to her to go. Initially, her mother hadn’t been too approving of the idea of her 17 year old daughter attending a rock concert in Rome before she eventually caved once she saw the sad look in her eyes as she was listening to the Rolling Stones cassette she had purchased for her birthday last year. Jennifer had been ecstatic to say the least. 

Light wash blue jeans, a classic rolling stones t-shirt and small ankle boots was the outfit Jennifer had decided was nice yet simple enough for a rock concert and after apply minimal make up – just enough to accentuate her blue eyes and pale skin - she gave her parents a kiss goodbye and managed – after 20 minutes to trying – to hail down a taxi and rattle off the address of the concert in the best Italian accent she could. It wasn’t a good accent at all and Jennifer tried to not become self-conscious as she was almost sure the old taxi man was laughing at her poor attempt. 

As the taxi got closer to the venue, Jennifer sifted through her old wallet as she tried to find enough euro’s to pay the taxi driver. And despite not being familiar with Italy, she was almost positive he went the longest possible way just to get more money out of the American teenager. Granted she felt slightly guilty for not giving him a tip, yet she knew her parents were struggling enough as it was just to take her on this holiday. Money was never a good topic in the Jareau house hold and at the end of the day, they were all just thankful enough to have food to eat, clothes to wear and a roof over their heads. 

As Jennifer walked upto the theater, her head turned as she heard the rev of an engine, and she watched as a man in a suit get out of the drivers side before he walked around to the back and opened a door, Jennifer scoffed before turning around, not evening bothering to see what snobby rich person decided to get a driver to take them to a rock concert in this traffic. 

And whilst the Jennifer may not be interested in the snobby rich person, the snobby rich person sure was interested in the blonde beauty that sashayed into the theater. Emily didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was shamelessly checking out the blonde girl as she took her wallet into her hands, her eyes never leaving the jean clad ass of the anonymous blonde. 

“Behave, Miss Prentiss. Please.” Her guard muttered as he stood next to her driver and Emily just looked at him with a wicked glint in her eye. “Don’t I always?” She giggled like a child and skipped – literally – into the direction of the entrance doors, not sparing a glance to the men who were paid to watch out for her. 

-

It was around half way through the concert that Emily managed to spot the blonde girl again, smirking slightly, she downed the last of her third drink for that evening, the gin and tonic going immediately to her head after following two vodka shots and the buzz she currently felt was too good for her to regret some questionably appropriate things she may have done in order to receive these alcoholic beverages. Dropping her cup carelessly on the ground, Emily pushed her way through to sea of people, ignoring the death glares she got, her slightly blurred vision set on one thing and that one thing happened to be the blonde girl that was watching the band in absolute awe. It was cute, Emily thought. The look of adoration in her eyes. As she got close enough to her pry, she slipped in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist  
“Hey pretty girl.” Emily breathed and she immediately felt the blonde girl stiffen in her arms before she cautiously turned her head and made eye contact with the brunette and Emily tried to hide her whimper as she saw the blue orbs that connected with her own. Blue eyes had always been her weakness and of course she had them. 

“My names Emily.” She grinned as she moved around to be infront of her, now ignoring the band that she has admired since she first heard one of their songs 3 years ago. The sounds of ‘Time is on my side’ wasn’t as loud anymore as she saw the weakness begin to crack through the blue eyed beauty. “My name is Jennifer..” Jennifer responded cautiously and Emily’s eyes lit up as she heard the American accent. “Oh thank god, I thought you were Italian. I hate speaking Italian but I was prepared to if it was going to get me into your pants.” Emily stated bluntly and she saw the deepening colour of Jennifer’s cheeks and Emily was positive it wasn’t because of the sweaty body sea she was currently in. 

“I – I mean, I just, what do you, I mean, HUH?!” Jennifer splutted out, her eyes widening as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Emily smiled slightly, watching Jennifer closely as she moved her arms to her waist again, her fingers slipping under her shirt without warning or permission and she began to rub circles on the skin that was now revealed to her. Whilst Jennifer didn’t deny the action, she wasn’t encouraging it either, well not consciously however, but unconsciously, Emily could see the slight dilation of her pupils and she could feel the puffs of breath that now came out more frequently against her face. 

“I – I’m really just here to watch my favourite band..” Jennifer tried to explain, craning her head in an uncomfortable direction as she tried to avoid the piercing eyes of Emily and Emily just smirked and nodded. “Okay.” She dropped her hands but stood close to her “Only if I can watch with you.” She spoke in her ear as she moved back behind Jennifer and once again claimed her waist with her hands. Emily tried to behave and she danced to the music and sung along when she felt necessary yet she never felt the need to remove her hands from around the blonde’s wasit, she quite enjoyed the feeling of her lower abdomen anyway. 

-

Jennifer was straight. Or so that’s what her mother and her church had told her. Homosexuality was a sin. She was interested in boys. Simple as that. 

And if that was the truth, then why did Jennifer feel her heart race as she was being so causally handled by the brunette that Jennifer was sure wasn’t good news. Yet she couldn’t seem to pull away. 

Trying to enjoy the concert was actually working, Jennifer too sung along to some of her favourite songs and swayed when she felt the rhythm embody her whilst ignoring the fact that she was blatantly grinding against Emily as she did so. She hoped Emily wouldn’t take it the wrong way yet since she had previously stated she wanted to get in her pants, Jennifer assumed that wasn’t likely.  
The beat to satisfaction came on and that is when Jennifer froze, she felt Emily toy with the button on her jeans before she gave up and just danced her fingers around the waist band of her denim bottoms before she not so graciously shoved her hand down and started fiddling with the top of her lace panties. “Lace? Good choice.” Emily breathed in her ear before she took her hand out of her pants with regret and turned to face Jennifer. She may be a lot of things Emily Prentiss but she was never one to force anything onto someone who didn’t want it. But as Emily watched Jennifer closely, she couldn’t see anything on her features that resembled fear or worry, if anything Emily noticed the increased dilation of her pupils, the flushed cheeks and the harsher breathing. Emily waited a few more moments – long, agonizing moments – for Jennifer to tell her to leave her alone but nothing came and that’s when Emily’s smirk came back on her face. “Come with me.” She demanded, grabbing Jennifer’s hand and once again pushing her way through the crowd to the back wall where it was dark enough to be inconspicuous but not too dark so that Emily couldn’t see Jennifer. After all, everyone knows Emily Prentiss likes to watch her partners. 

Emily didn’t bother wasting a second and once they were far enough from people – which was only about 4 meters but considering the loudness of the concert, Jennifer could scream at the top of her lungs and Emily was sure it would be drowned out by the cheers and the music – Emily grabbed the slim frame of the blonde women and shoved her against the wall, ignoring the surprised gasp that slipped past the lips of Jennifer and Emily went to work. Immediately connecting their lips and allowing her hands to freely roam the body of the blonde girl, her hands pushing up Jennifer’s shirt unintentionally as her hands continued to explore, her tongue pushing past her lips and she freely allowed to tongue to move around the Jennifer’s mouth, Jennifer didn’t know what to do but her instincts kicked in and started moving her mouth against Emily’s. Jennifer wanted to punch her in the boob when she felt the smug smirk of Emily against her lips when she felt her response and soon enough their tongues were fighting against each other whilst Emily’s hands managed to find their way to her ass. 

Emily tore her lips away from Jennifers mouth and started planting kisses along her jaw before finally finding a spot she was happy with to claim as hers which was under her jaw on her neck and stared sucking viciously, before parting and licking over the reddening skin and Emily smiled proudly at her work as she saw the bruise forming before she kissed further down her neck towards her collarbones, her hands moving from her ass to the front of her jeans and she fiddled with the button, not giving up this time and she managed to get it open right as she was placing another lovebite on her left collar bone. 

“E-Emily..” Jennifer breathed  
“Mhm…” Emily muttered against her skin, her hands dancing around her abdomen as she pushed the shirt further up her body until it rested under her bra. Her hands sliding up her body, under her shirt before she gripped her breasts and massaged them, her eyes making contact with Jennifers again and she had to try not to smirk as she saw her swollen lips.  
“I- I’m straight..” Jennifer breathed out and to her surprise, it didn’t phase Emily at all. All Emily seemed to do was raise one questioning brow before moving one hand down her body, keeping the other firmly on her breast before she reached the top of her panties.

“Mmm, You sure about that?” Emily chuckled before she pushed her hand down and immediately was met with the wetness of Jennifers core, Emily didn’t waste any time as she wriggled two fingers up her heat, moving them in and out slowly as she watched as the blonde’s eyes closed and a slight whimper left her mouth before she removed them and then circled Jennifers clit with the two fingers that were soaked with her own juices. “Are you suuuure you’re straight baby? Because it seems to me you’re body has other ideas.” Emily bit her lip as she watched Jennifer open her eyes and the look of annoyance was there but it was washed out due to the look of lust. Emily slowly removed her hand from her panties and trailed them up her body before removing her hand from her breast for the sole fact of pulling the cup down and Jennifer’s eyes were wide as she watched Emily roll her wet fingers around her erect nipple and JJ cried out a weak sound and threw her hand back against the wall. Emily immediately started sucking at the new skin of her neck that was exposed to her as her hands left her breasts and shoved her jeans down her thighs and she quickly moved her legs between Jennifers and started rubbing her thigh against the damp panties that were covering the blondes most private part of her body. 

“P-Please..” Emily only just heard the weak beg that slipped from Jennifers mouth and Emily stopped sucking on her neck and glanced up at her “Please, what baby? What are you asking from me.” Emily pushed even though she knew exactly what the blonde was asking, she just wanted to hear her say it to fuel her ego. 

“Put your hands.. there.” Jennifer pleaded and looked down at the brunette who was currently working their way down her body once more. 

“Well, since you begged.” Emily cockily replied and did what Jennifer asked. She pushed her panties to one side and immediately went to work, moving two fingers in and out of the moaning girl’s heat, her hands switching between rubbing her clit and slipping her fingers back inside her “M-More..” Jennifer cried as her hips began to move against the timing of Emily’s hand and well, who was Emily to deny a beautiful girl what she wanted. So Emily slipped a third finger in and she could feel Jennifer stretch to accommodate her. Emily moved her other hand away from behind her waist and licked three of her fingers, ensuring Jennifer was watching and as Emily kept firm eye contact with her, she moved her fingers from her mouth before pushing them down the front of her panties again and moved them against her clit and she could physically feel the tightening of Jennifer around her fingers as her body approved of the new contact. 

“Emily.. I’m.. Stop I cant.. I’m going to.. Stop stop stop stop.” Jennifer cried as she felt various emotions overwhelm her and in any other situation, Emily would comply when one asked her to stop however Emily knew it was only the confusion talking and the tightening around her fingers and the constant moving of Jennifers hip was enough of a confirmation to Emily 

“Shhh, it’s okay, come on baby, why don’t you let go, it will feel so good…” Emily encouraged, whispering in her ear before she bit down on her earlobe and claimed the skin under her ear and all Emily had to do was push her body against Jennifers and lick at the exposed skin on her neck before Jennifer came hard against Emily’s fingers, her screams of ecstasy effectively drained out by the cheering of the crowd. 

Emily slowed her fingers down until they came to a stop after she let Jennifer ride out her orgasm and once she had, Emily pulled her hand out from her panties and licked her juices off her hands, moaning as if it was the best thing she had ever tasted. 

After Emily had put on her little show of enjoying what Jennifer had to offer, Emily looked at the blonde against the wall, her hair messed up, her cheeks red and her clothes devilish. “I was right, you do taste good.” Emily winked before doing a once over of the current state the frazzled blonde was in as she tried to pull up her jeans. “Oh, you might wanna grab some foundation before you get to your mommy, wouldn’t want them to see your lovebites and have to explain that a girl fucked you against a wall of a concert now would you?” Emily laughed somewhat darkly and it made Jennifer feel slightly confused and hurt. Emily leaned in and kissed Jennifer for a couple of moments and Jennifer could taste herself still in Emily’s mouth before the brunette broke the kiss and looked at the blonde for a moment before nodding. “Have a good night” She grinned before she started to back away 

“WAIT!” Jennifer called and Emily stopped and turned around, raising a brow at her, signaling for her to continue. “Will.. I mean, will I ever see you again?” Jennifer questioned in a somewhat childlike manner and Emily just smirked as she cocked her head to once side and watched the blonde carefully “I doubt that.” Came her response and before Jennifer could question it, the brunette had slipped away back into the sea of people and Jennifer couldn’t spot her even though she tried. 

 

\- Quantico, Virginia, May 4th, 2005 –

Emily Prentiss smiled as she walked out of the elevator onto the 6th level of the FBI base in Quantico, today was her first official day as a member of the BAU and after a brief mishap with the paperwork, her superior had finally given her a chance to prove she had the skills to become a valuable asset to this team and nothing was going to get in the way of that. 

She had made her way to her desk, bumping into a member of the team known as Derek Morgan who seemed a little too flirty for Emily’s liking but she would take that over being brushed off anyday, so she took it and even flirted a little back before they both busied themselves with the paperwork they had before the 10am case briefing. Emily was on a roll with her reports, up until she was dragged out of her work bubble by someone calling her name.

“Agent Prentiss?” The question hit her ears and immediately her head shot up and she spun around on her chair and stood up to greet the blonde female that was walking towards her. Emily couldn’t help but subtly check her out and Emily noted how she wore clothing items that fit her perfectly. 

“Hi, I’m Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ is what I usually go by though! I’m the team’s communication liaison.” ‘JJ’ explained with a smile and Emily felt a sense of de-ja-vu run through her as their hands touch in a greeting hand shake and Emily frowned slightly as she walked the blonde agent closely before realization dawned upon her and her eyes widened slightly before she coughed to cover a gasp, she watched Jennifer closely to see if she had realized the same thing and sure enough, once her blue eyes met hers, JJ’s eyes widened in a similar fashion to what Emily’s had moments ago.

“No fucking way.” JJ squeaked, ignoring the questioning glance from Morgan as he watched the interaction between the two with a confused look and Emily just smirked

“It’s nice to see you again, JJ.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's not how Prentiss first met Morgan but that whole little last snippet was just made up for the ending okay :)


End file.
